


This Is How Its Done, Sammy

by HeartoftheNight



Series: Inevitability [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartoftheNight/pseuds/HeartoftheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from Alone For Now. Dean shows Sam how its done. No Wincest or anything like that. Brotherly moment. BROTHERLY I tell you. Fluff of the non romantic kind.  Crossposted on FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is How Its Done, Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this scene before I wrote the two chapters. In fact this snippet is what sprung "Alone For Now" because I just totally saw it, like it just came to me. It didn't come out just how I wanted it, but its the best I can make it right now. Didn't put it in the other story because that one came out more angsty and darker than I planned. But I love this so here it is.

It was amusing to no end for Dean to watch the scene playing out before him. His usually calm little brother was in a state of complete panic. Oh, he tried to hide it, but to big brother it was obvious. Yeah, Dean was the more unflappable of the two and Sammy was more prone to breakdowns, but nothing quite like this. He knew he shouldn't laugh, shouldn't be amused, but hell, that's what made it all the more funny.

Sam was darting around the kitchen while trying not to appear he was doing so, patting and cooing to his two day old daughter, Mary Anne, who was, to put it gently, screaming at the top of her longs. His hold on her was nervous, like he was afraid of dropping her, which he probably was. He was attempting to warm her bottle, trying to remember exactly what the doctor and nurses and Danny herself had told him. It was his first time feeding her and he was freaked. Which is what Dean was finding amusing. Give Sam demons, give him poltergeists, hell hounds, vengeful spirits, anything that most people ran away screaming from and he'd handle it all without so much as the blink of an eye. But give him his new hungry daughter and he was terrified to the point of nearly pulling his hair out. Wait, he actually was starting to pull at his hair. Dean decided he'd take pity on his little brother and stood from where he was drinking his coffee at the little round wooden table.

"Here," he said to Sam, holding his hands out.

Sam just stopped and stared at him, Mary still screaming demandingly. "What?"

"Give her to me."

He looked unsure. "Uh…."

Impatient and not knowing if he could stand the screaming anymore, Dean reached for his little niece and after a moments hesitation her father released her. Surprised at the change she stilled and stared up at her uncle. He grinned and bounced her a little bit. "Yeah, I know. You're surprised that you're dad can be so ugly and me so handsome. Its weird. Sometimes I wonder if we're related." The baby just stared up at him a moment with wide eyes and then started to fuss again, little cherub face starting to go that shade of red that told you screams wouldn't be far behind. "Alright, alright." He put her to his shoulder and began patting her back firmly, but gently. She quieted.

Sam stared in amazement. He'd been at it for half an hour and gotten nowhere and Dean had her all of five seconds. "How'd you do that?" He asked wonderingly.

Dean sent him a grin over his shoulder as he went to the fridge. "You're nervous and afraid, Sammy. Babies pick up on that, start feeling unsettled." He pulled a bottle from the fridge and plunked it into the pot of water that was already on the stove for this purpose. He turned on the heat and then began to walk slowly around the small kitchen, patting the baby's back in a sort of soothing calm that any mother would have envied, humming Metallica quietly under his breath as they waited for the bottle to warm.

Sam watched it all in a kind of awe, shocked at this side of his brother. This, this… he didn't even know what to call it, Dean was a…. He didn't even have words. He couldn't ever remember Dean being this sweet and calm and gentle and _tender_ in all his life. It was like an out of body experience.

Dean seemed to know when the bottle was warm enough and turned off the stove and walked to the living room, sitting down on the old couch, shifting Mary until she lay cradled in the crook of his arm and lap. She began to fuss again until he placed the bottle in her mouth. He smiled softly when she immediately hushed and fed hungrily, rocking her gently. "That's all you wanted, huh? Yeah, daddy doesn't have a clue how to treat a woman and give her what she wants, does he?"

Sam had trailed half dazed behind and still wasn't out of his shock enough to respond to the jibe.

Dean didn't look up, just watched quietly as she suckled away, watching him back with those big blue eyes. She had one of those little hats on, red ears sticking out. It made him grin again as he tucked them in, hand lingering on that soft skin. She was his niece, his brother's first child, the next generation of Winchester. His wished his dad had lived to see this, to know that there was hope, that there was goodness in the world. She was it, all sweet and pure and untouched.

When she'd had her fill her eyes started to droop and he shifted her to his shoulder again and began walking around the room, patting her back. She snuggled there, full and content, but he kept patting until there was a little hiccup. Still walking, he rubbed her back gently until she was asleep. He turned to Sam who was still by the couch and handed him his daughter. He settled her into his arms and stared at her in wonder.

"How'd you do that?" He asked, voice soft and awed.

Dean grinned. "Sam, who do you think took care of you after mom died?" His tone was light and amused.

Sam's eyes jumped in surprise to his brother's face as he rocked. "You took care of me as a baby?"

Suddenly self conscious at his incredulous tone he shrugged and turned away. To find Danny and Ally grinning softly at them from the hallway. _Oh hell._ Ally had that look on her face that women got when they saw a man behaving wonderfully with a child. That look of _oh-god-he's-so-good-with-kids-I-can't-wait-to-snag-him-and-make-our-own-together_ kind of look. Seeing as how he was for that idea himself, it was dangerous. It brought up all that mushy stuff he wanted to say to her. Not good.

He cleared his throat. "I better get going," he said gruffly, masking the emotions tumbling around inside of him.

Sam looked up from his sleeping baby. "So soon? You can't stay a little longer?"

Dean looked back at him with a smirk. "Yeah, you're gonna have to feed her on your own from here on out. I know it's harder than exorcising a poltergeist, but I think you're up to it." He clapped his shoulder, smirk still in place.

Sam gave him that pissy look he'd become well accustomed too. "Funny." He looked down at his little daughter, face softening before he caught Dean's gaze again. "See you around?"

This time Dean smiled instead of smirking. "Yeah, see you around, little brother." He clapped his shoulder again before bending down and grabbing his duffel from the side of the couch, slinging it over his shoulder.

Danny stepped up to him and gave him a hug, gingerly squeezing. "Take care of yourself," she told him sharply in her best mother hen voice as she stepped away.

"Yes, mom," he answered contritely, hefting his bag a little higher on his shoulder.

She made a face and slapped his arm. "I mean it. No more getting yourself killed."

"Yes, sir," he saluted.

She rolled her eyes. "Get out of here before I hurt you."

He smiled and letting his guard down for a moment, pulled her into a one armed hug. "Take care of them for me," he whispered into her hair before pulling away.

She smiled softly, holding his shoulders. "I will. Come back safe."

"Will do." He stepped around her and to the door where Ally was waiting, feeling his stomach clench. The one person he really didn't want to say good-bye too, the one person who really needed to hear it….


End file.
